


An Old “Friend”

by ShinpaiWrites02



Series: Werewolf JFK [3]
Category: Clone High
Genre: Action, Blood, Character Death, Drama, F/M, Fighting, Fluff, Gore, M/M, Werewolf, Werewolfjfk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26707120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinpaiWrites02/pseuds/ShinpaiWrites02
Summary: A few days after JFK tells Gandhi about his lycanthropy, they decide to go on a date at night. Little do they realize the danger they’re in.
Relationships: Cleopatra/Abraham Lincoln (Clone High), Gandhi & JFK (Clone High)
Series: Werewolf JFK [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2041879
Kudos: 14





	An Old “Friend”

Almost 3 days.

That’s how long ago Gandhi learned from his boyfriend that he had gotten bitten by a giant wolf that was actually a werewolf, and now he was a werewolf too. It was a lot to process sure, but there wasn’t any way in hell that was going to keep him away from Jack. He wasn’t scared of what may come, or what Jack turned into two times a week. Really, he was more scared of his classmates finding out. JFK did say that he would be alright with Joan knowing, but that he wasn’t ready to tell Abe or Cleo yet. Gandhi could keep secrets, but how long would it be until-

“Pst, Gandhi.”

That had gotten him out of his train of thought, and when he looked around he realized that people were heading out of the classroom. Abe had already walked out with Cleo, JFK had fallen asleep at his desk, and Joan was the one who got his attention.

“Hey Joan, what’s up?” Gandhi asked, trying to play off his previously serious mood by making finger guns.

“Gandhi, class is over. You’ve been staring at your desk for the past ten minutes.” Joan said, a bit louder this time so that the jock behind them could hear. JFK sat up quickly, and shook his head slightly to try and get the sleepiness out.

“Er uh, how long was I out for?” JFK asked, a bit sheepish as he got up and grabbed his stuff. He didn’t usually fall asleep in class like that, and he just hoped that it didn’t make him look too bad to his peers. 

“Half the class JFK.” Joan responded as she got her things too. Gandhi blinked several times, trying to keep his mind on the situation at hand. Yeah, his ADD got him distracted a lot, but he had never just stared at his desk like that. Usually he would look around the room while clicking his pen. He looked back at JFK with concerned eyes, and got his stuff together so that he could walk with him down the hall. Hopefully Abe wouldn’t mind too much.

“Are you two good? You’ve been like this all day.” Joan asked as they were walking out. Gandhi and JFK exchanged a look with each other, then looked away nervously.

“Yeah Joan-dog, we’re good! We just- Well-“

“Did some, er, late night studying for next week’s test!” JFK interrupted, hoping to save him and Gandhi face. Joan raised an eyebrow at this, and JFK realized that that was the wrong thing to say.  
Gandhi gave Joan a look that meant “I’ll explain some other time” as she went her separate ways with them to her locker.

“You, uh, think Joan’s onto us?” JFK said more quietly to Gandhi as they continued walking. Thankfully, their lockers were close to each other’s. 

“Maybe, I should probably explain at some point to her. Also, what class is the test in again?” Gandhi said as he slipped on his backpack.

“Er uh, Math I think?” JFK replied, pulling on his own backpack. Gandhi groaned, realizing that he would actually have to start studying for that this weekend. Math was one of his weaker subjects thanks to his ADD making it hard to concentrate on those really hard problems. At least Abe knew a lot, he’d help him study. The two teens walked out of the school building, but before they could catch up with Joan JFK tapped Gandhi on the shoulder.

“Yeah Fitz?” Gandhi asked. JFK looked around for anyone near them, and when he confirmed that no one was too close he looked back at Gandhi.

“I, er uh, heard that there’s a Meteor Showah’ tomorrow night. I can take ya to this cool cliff place where we’d have a great view and be alone and stuff.” JFK said, ending it with a wink. Gandhi’s eyes lit up, and he flapped his arms excitedly. This would be their first big date!

“Yeah man! I’d love to go with you!” Gandhi said a bit too loudly. He caught himself pretty quick after that, but the only person who seemed to hear was Joan, who gave Gandhi a knowing look. Gandhi looked away as his face flushed a light pink, which JFK laughed at. Gandhi playfully shoved JFK before they caught up with Joan.

~

Gandhi hadn’t of been this excited about something since him and JFK started dating. He hid the reason for why he was excited from his foster parents, but he did say that he’d be at the Meteor Shower with a friend. He’d probably also get back when they were asleep, so he had to be careful when getting back inside as to not wake them. JFK told him that he didn’t care what kinda clothes he wore, so he put on one of his thicker hoodies and a beanie. It was getting colder out, and there was a bit of snow on the ground. When he heard the doorbell ring downstairs, he almost tripped as he raced down to greet his date. When he opened the door, he saw Kennedy with his car in the driveway.

“Hey baby~” Jack said with the same tone he’d used with his female classmates he was flirting with, and with his usual grin. Well, usual except for the sharp teeth. Gandhi wasn’t excepting that kind of greeting, and his face flushed red. “You, er, good?” Jack asked, wondering if he had come on too strongly for Gandhi’s liking.

“Yeah, I’m good!” Gandhi said as he gave two thumbs up. He stepped outside and followed JFK to his car. As they drove in the night, Gandhi held onto his beanie so that it didn’t fly off. He didn’t seem to mind much though, as he loved the feeling of the wind on his face. The cold air made him feel alive, and he wished that he had a car like JFK’s. It wasn’t too much wind that it’d knock his glasses off either. It also wouldn’t be too tall for his feet to reach the floor, curse his height. He started thinking about how lucky the girls at Clone High were for getting to do this before him, and how great it was that he was here with Jack. They could just talk about whatever was on their minds, and Jack wouldn’t make Gandhi feel stupid or out of place like the other popular kids had. Jack also liked to point out specific stars or spots in the sky when they were at a red light, even if he was getting the facts mixed up.

~

“Kennedy, this is sick!” Gandhi exclaimed, pointing at the cluster of meteors in the night sky. There wasn’t much light in this part of town, so many stars and the Milky Way could be seen. Gandhi wasn’t ever that interested in space stuff like Jack was, but listening to him talk about it suddenly got him interested. 

“They’re, er uh, falling to earth at super high speeds! They’re comin’ from a place called the Radiant, at least I, uh, think.” Jack replied, pointing at the same place Gandhi was. Despite the fact that he wasn’t too academically gifted, he seemed to know an awful lot about anything space related. Him and Gandhi were huddled close since it was getting colder, but something seemed off with Jack. He was...sweating?

“You good Fitz? If you’re too hot we can move further apart.” Gandhi said, his voice getting softer.  
Said clone was beginning to feel sick, his head was hurting, and a sudden terrible sense of dread was over him. Gandhi noticed this, and gently gripped Jack’s hand. “Kennedy...”

Jack’s eyes suddenly went wide, and a look of horror appeared on his face. He knew what this was! He looked up at the moon in the sky, which was shining a pale blue light down upon him. Gandhi followed his gaze, and after a moment of confusion his eyes went wide as well. They both looked each other with abject panic before Jack scrunched up his face in frustration.

“Damnit!” Jack suddenly exclaimed, hitting his head on the wheel that caused the car to admit a loud honking sound. He gripped onto the wheel tighter as the pain he was feeling got worse and worse, and Gandhi gently placed his hand on Jack’s back.

“What should we do Fi-“  
Before Gandhi could finish that sentence, him and Kennedy both heard the sound of deep growling and bushes rustling. Jack lifted his head up, and also heard the sound of snow being crunched under feet.

“Whoever has their car horn on for everyone in this damn forest to hear, some of us are trying to hunt to survive!” A voice called out from some distance away. JFK’s eyes somehow widened even more, and he made pained sounds as blood began to ooze down his fingers. He quickly pulled the hoodie and shirt underneath off, and slipped off his socks and shoes. Before Gandhi could say something in response to Jack taking his sweater and shoes off when it was cold outside, he felt his warm bloody hands grip his shoulders.

“Er uh, listen Gandhi. You need to get somewhere that that pooch can’t hurt ya. He nearly killed me when he attacked me, and I don’t want ya gettin’ bit too.” Jack said with a quite serious tone, looking directly into the smaller clone’s eyes.

“But Fitz! I can’t just leave you here! I’m not gonna let that thing hurt us-“

“Just go ya knucklehead! I’m not gonna let anotha’ person I care about die ‘cause of me!” Jack interrupted, soon after gritting his teeth in pain as his feet stretched and bled. Gandhi’s eyes went misty and wide, but he nodded before slipping out of the car. He remained low to the ground, then in a flash scaled up a tall tree nearby. He sat on the biggest branch, and watched the ground with great dread. God he felt like such a coward, but what was he really supposed to do against a creature that nearly killed someone as strong as Jack? He looked to where he heard the bushes rustling and crunching as someone- something stepped through them. A black foreleg stepped out into the open, and that was followed by a large black wolf head. The wolf was the biggest one Gandhi had ever seen, and it was a deep black with some lines of gray on the head. His head was somewhat flat, and his mouth was long and filled with dagger-like teeth. As soon as he laid his eyes on the boy in the car writhing in pain, he let out a low and menacing growl.

“You...you sniveling child...you lugheaded idiot...you-you actual Dumbass! You have no idea how much you’ve ruined everything! I don’t lead a pack now because of you!”  
The other Werewolf almost roared at the teen in front of him. Kennedy flinched both from fear and from pain, and tried to hide from the Werewolf’s sight behind his front seat. He let out a cry of pain as the bones in his spine snapped into new shapes, but the other Werewolf didn’t show any sympathy on his face. 

“God, it hurts! Why’d you do this to me?!” Jack practically growled as he attempted to sit up in his seat. He slipped down as the agony on his limbs was too great, and laid on the floor of his car in indescribable pain.

“Well, I thought you’d be a great addition to my pack, but now I see that it was a mistake! You can’t even handle a transformation without acting like you’re dying! I can’t believe that I lost to someone like you!”  
The other Werewolf snarled bitterly, getting slowly closer to the car. He could hear the crunching and snapping more clearly now, and he could also hear Jack’s sounds of pains easier. It grated his ears, and he pinned them against his head in irritation. 

“God you’re so loud, would you quit acting like a child?” He growled as he reached the car door. He leaned in and grabbed Jack by the scruff of his neck, then pulled him over to the back of the car. Before he could continue, he felt something konk him on the head. He looked next to him to see that it was a shoe, and looked up to see a much smaller figure in the tree.

“You throw another shoe at me, and I’m gonna lose it!” The black werewolf growled at Gandhi, who was staring daggers at him.

“It hurts, God it hurts! Make it stop!” Kennedy cried as the white-hot pain spread around his body. Tears began moving down his face, and the black werewolf stood over him. Jack looked up at the other Werewolf through his blurry vision, and felt his piercing stare in his very soul. He wanted to knock the black werewolf out again so much, but the agony he was in made moving nearly impossible. He hated feeling so helpless, so powerless, so damn weak.

“You’re pathetic, you know that? I thought you were supposed to be tough? That’s what my higher-ups always said, you’re one of the best clones they said. Now look at you, you’re writhing on the ground and crying your wittle eyes out. It’s nature’s fluke that you knocked me out.” The black werewolf sneered in Jack’s face, which was currently covered in tears and blood.

“Shut up!!“ Jack roared angrily as he attempted to stand on his sore legs. The black werewolf pushed him down with his paw, and held it there as the teen’s face pushed outwards. His look of disapproval was replaced with that of a cruel smile as Jack made guttural agonized cries. That’s when the black werewolf felt not only another shoe hit his head, but several good sized branches.

“Oh that is it!” The black werewolf shouted as he launched himself at the tree, causing Gandhi to lose his footing and fall. He was thankfully cushioned by the bushes and snow on the ground, but it still hurt like hell. He slowly opened his eyes to see the black werewolf right over him, preparing to sink his teeth into his throat. That’s when he was suddenly pulled up into the air by the tail, and thrown further away by a now VERY angry brown werewolf. Jack was so strong, that his sheer force caused the tail to be ripped off. The black werewolf fell to the ground, the blood from where his tail once was staining the snow red. Jack spat the tail out, and stood up on his hind legs so that he could let out a loud and intimidating roar. Gandhi didn’t expect Werewolves to be this huge in real life, as the ones he’d seen in fiction were around human sized or only slightly taller than the average person. He was probably about a head or so taller than Abe, one of the tallest people he knew!

“You’re dying tonight for that! Both of you!” The black werewolf snarled as he got back to his feet, but before he could continue Jack launched forward and tackled him to the ground. They rolled some distance down the hill they were on before the black werewolf kicked Jack off. The kick also sent his long claws into Jack’s chest, causing Jack to let out a sharp whine as he tumbled in the snow. He slowly got back to his feet and looked at the other werewolf, who was shaking snow off of his black fur.

“Aw, what’s wrong? Did I open up your chest wounds?” The black werewolf taunted him. Jack hadn't of even noticed that, but when he looked at his chest he saw that there was a lot of blood staining his fur. He huffed angrily in response, and made growls and snarls at the older werewolf in front of him.

“I’m sorry, what was that? I’m afraid I don’t speak incoherent screeching! You realize that no one can understand this primitive form of speech, right? God, I’d forgotten how annoying young werewolves like you ar-“  
The black werewolf was cut off when Jack suddenly slashed him across the face. When he tried to open his eyes, he realized that Jack had taken out the right one. Before he could react, Jack lifted him up by the scruff of his neck and flung him into a nearby tree. The black werewolf fell to the ground, but before Jack could attack him again he latched his jaws onto Jack’s bite wound. Jack made surprised and pained whines as he tried to shake the other werewolf off, but to no avail. He was sinking his teeth deeper and deeper into Jack’s flesh, nearly at the bone. That’s when Jack used his other arm to slowly pry the upper jaw off of him, and once he was successful he pulled the wounded arm out before biting the other werewolf’s torso. The black werewolf snarled and roared as Jack shook him around like a chew toy, then threw him to the ground as hard as he could.

“I’m...not...done yet!” The black werewolf panted before dashing off to the side. Jack looked all around for him, but before he knew it he felt searing pain in his back. He let out a pained roar as the black werewolf dug three long gashes into his back. Jack rolled around on the ground, which got the other Werewolf to let go after a few tries. Once he was back on his feet, he started to feel somewhat weaker. This wasn’t a bleeding out situation, but losing this much blood was still making him light-headed. He took a few steps forward, whining at the pain in his left foreleg where the bite wound was. That’s when the other werewolf went for his neck, but since he was also losing strength he couldn’t pierce Jack’s neck enough to mortally wound him. Jack used his claws to leave wounds on the other werewolf’s back, which made him let go.

“Leave!” Jack snapped at him in a deeper and growl-like voice, baring his teeth in the other werewolf’s face.

“Oh, so you can actually speak! Good for you!” The black werewolf spat before launching himself at Jack. They continued to roll around in the snow, biting and clawing each other up. They ended up back to where they started fighting, with Jack snarling and roaring as he kept the other werewolf as far away from the now hidden smaller clone as possible. They jumped off of each other, and circled around each other. Both of them were tired and bleeding quite a lot, but they were also quite determined to kill the other.

“Your move Kennedy, it’s either you or me.”  
The black werewolf snarled as he prepared to jump for the killing blow. He ran to the side again, but this time Jack caught him by the back leg with his jaws. He then used his forelegs to hold him down, then sank his teeth deep into the black werewolf’s throat. The black werewolf spat and screeched as he struggled to breathe, and clawed at Jack to make him let go. Jack ignored the other werewolf’s attacks and started dragging him towards the cliff. Once the black werewolf realized what Jack was doing, he whined in fear and kicked all of his legs violently. 

“Let...go of....me!” The black werewolf managed to choke out as they reached the cliff. Then, with one final burst of great strength, Jack threw the other werewolf off of the cliff. The black werewolf made a death scream that was a mix of humans and wolf as he fell further and further. Eventually, a crunch was heard from below as the black werewolf landed on the top of a building, dying instantly. Jack let out a howl in victory of this battle of life and death, but soon after he remembered something important. He walked over to where he last saw Gandhi, and sniffed around the area for him.

“Jack...?” Gandhi almost whispered as he appeared from the bush he was hiding in. He had to suppress a gasp of horror as to not startle the much larger teen when he saw just how much blood there was. Now he felt even worse about not being able to do something to help, but knowing that his boyfriend had protected him even in this feral state of his made him so incredibly grateful to have a boyfriend like him. He slowly reached his arm out to Jack’s face, who moved in closer to Gandhi’s face.

“You...okay?” Jack asked, visibly scrunching his face in concentration. Gandhi nodded and hugged Jack’s head. He was so thankful that Jack not only was alive, but that he wasn’t trying to maul him.

“Y-Yeah Jack, I’m okay, t-thanks for saving my life man! I-I love you so much man, you know that?” Gandhi asked, trying his hardest to keep the floodgates closed. Jack had cried into his shirt before, but Gandhi felt like he should be remaining strong right now. He wasn’t the one who just got into a life or death battle, or the one covered in wounds!

“Yeah...s-short stick.” Jack said, starting to get emotional himself. With no reason to hold back, Gandhi opened the floodgates and cried into Jack’s head. Jack had never heard Gandhi cry like this before, and he put his right foreleg around the much smaller teen. The two of them stayed like that for what might as well have been years to the both of them, but they didn’t care. They had each other, they were alive, and they would do everything in their power to keep it that way. Jack wasn’t EVER gonna let what happened to Poncie happen to Gandhi, and if anyone tried anything they’d have to answer to him first. Eventually, Jack gently picked Gandhi up by the hoodie and brought him back to the car.

“J-Jack, I don’t think-“ Gandhi tried to say before the large werewolf somehow squeezed the both of them in the back seat. The bleeding had stopped on Jack’s chest, so Gandhi could lay against it without worrying about getting too much blood on him. 

“Stay...here for....a bit longer?” Jack slowly asked, Gandhi listening intently and giving him time to speak.

“But Fitz, what about your injuries? Shouldn’t we wrap them up or something? I could use your shirt or hoodie for your ba-“

“Fast...healer.” Said clone interrupted, showing Gandhi that one of the claw marks on his right foreleg had already stopped bleeding. He then gently pulled Gandhi back to his chest, making happy grunts as the smaller clone sat back against him. When Gandhi accidentally grazed his hand over Jack’s stomach, the werewolf’s eyes widened. His tail thumped on the car’s side where it was sticking out, but when Gandhi pulled his hand away he started whining.

“You...want me to continue? I wouldn’t wanna end up embarrassing you if you remember this tomorrow.” Gandhi asked, but the werewolf just gave him large puppy dog eyes. Gandhi signed with a smile, and continued with what Jack wanted. They would end up sitting in the car like that for at least another hour, Jack trying his best to point out stuff in the sky to Gandhi. Gandhi told Jack that he would drive them back, and that he could sneak Jack into his house so that they could spend the night together. They both agreed that if anyone asked anything about the giant wolf in the back seat, they’d say that he was Gandhi’s “dog”. Before they left however, Jack hopped out of the car and ran into the forest to hunt. He came back 10 minutes later with a stag in his jaws, and he ate it relatively quickly before they got on the road.

~

“Hey Joan, I don’t know when you’re gonna get this message but I hope it gets to you! I got something pretty big to tell you, but promise to keep it a secret okay? Okay okay, where to begin-  
Jack hang on, you’re gonna knock my phone out of my hands! JFK’s with me right now, but he’s not human right now. He’s kinda sorta a werewolf?? Been one since a week ago, but don’t worry he hasn’t hurt anyone! Well, okay that isn’t true. He killed another Werewolf but it was gonna kill us! He’s pretty in control of himself, so don’t worry about him hurting us! This guy just saved my ass tonight, Joan I swear I was this close to getting mauled! We’re keeping all of this from our parents and everyone else, but we wanted you to know before Cleo and Abe. See you tomorrow or Monday!”

Of all the things Joan had awoken to, this was the least anticipated scenario.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I did put an Infinity War reference  
> The black werewolf’s actual name is Scott/Scotty  
> He’s around the same age as the Shadowy Figures, albeit somewhat younger.  
> He’s inspired by Scar from The Lion King, and even sounds like him  
> This fic takes place after I guess all we’ve got is each other now and before Toe Beans


End file.
